You're on!
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: Yep... I started another shakes head Anyway, this is an alternative during Green with Evil a little after Jason disappears. Please check it out. CHAPTER 2
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Not mine, so sad....  
  
Note: Takes place during Green with Evil after Jason disappears & Kim asked Tommy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..And let me guess, you're worried? After all that is what you do best isn't it?" He said in a sarcastic, babying tone that made me want to slap him.  
  
"I'll have you know I do other things much better than that!" I shot back in frustration.  
  
"Like what? Panicking?" Tommy began to laugh. I clenched my teeth slightly. Ok, so he was cute but why was he acting like such a jerk?!  
  
"No, as a matter of fact gymnastic and marial arts." I replied simply. Let's see what he thinks about that. His face suddenly lost the amused look and grew serious. Creepy.  
  
"Sure Kimberly, I'll bet you can beat up five year olds." He turned to leave. As he was a few steps out the door something took hold of me, I don't know what.  
  
"I could take you on!" I called after him confidently before I even realized it. That got him though, Tommy had been frozen in his steps. Ha! Now what on Earth was I thinking?! This is the guy who tied with Jason. Jason is one of the best fighters ever, the Red Ranger. How was _I_ supposed to beat him? Too late now Kimmy, he's coming back and boy does he look angry.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. If the five of you couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that just you, the little Pink Ranger, can? There's no way." Tommy laughed at the thought. "You're all weak and will be destroyed."  
  
I gasped, I know I did, when he said I was the Pink Ranger. HE'S the Green Ranger, like the EVIL Green Ranger. Well that's just great... I find a guy I like, who's really nice, and he's under an evil spell trying to kill me and my friends.  
  
"You did NOT just threaten my friends. I don't care if you insult me and blow me off," I laugh mentally, of course I care! "But you leave them alone. Let's go, name a time and place." My voice has dropped to a harsh, menacing whisper. Who is speaking for me here? This can't possibly be me. I mean, I knew I was more than a valley girl but this.. this is soo Trini really. I was never really one to intimidate people.  
  
He smirked at my outburst. HE SMIRKED! Of all the insulting, no good... I'm serious!  
  
"Ok Kimmy, but what do I get out of this fight besides the satisfaction of watching you bleed on the ground?" Tommy asked in a arrogant tone. He is so asking for it.  
  
"You like me don't you? If I wasn't a ranger that is."  
  
He nods slightly with an intrigued look on his face.  
  
Kim? Where are you going with this? I ask myself this but I don't listen, before I stop myself I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life. I hope so actually because if I ever make a bigger mistake than this then who knows what'll happen.  
  
"Then you get me. I'll be your girlfriend and I'll fight with you against the others. An evil Pink Ranger on your side."  
  
Oh that got him though. I can tell by his eyes. Whoa! His eyes which just flashed green. That can't be good. Duh Kim, EVIL Green Ranger? You still haven't got this yet have you? I guess it is pretty unreal but you accepted unreal with the power.  
  
"My empress would be happy with another addition to her team. And it would save me from having to kill you." Tommy's hand reachs out and brushs my cheek. "That would be such a waste of beauty and talent. You're on Kimberly. Meet me in the park in one hour... you'll love the dark side." He whispers the last part as he leans in to kiss me. It's a rough kiss and it certainly shows that he likes the control. I clench my eyes tight since I can't pull away. He wasn't so agressive before! He actually seemed kind of shy, it was cute.   
  
Oh boy, like how am I suppose to explain this to the others? Stupid valley girl accent, 'like' this and 'like' that, just stop it! Hmm...that took my mind off the fact that my world is crashing down around me for a few seconds. Nope, it's back again. Darn it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You WHAT?!!" Rita screeched as she spun around. I had just explained my deal with the Pink Ranger, I hope she is satisfied.  
  
"If I beat Kimberly in combat then she has agreed to join your side, my Queen." Humph, my queen indeed. I may be forced to obey her but once this Ranger business is over and Kim is mine, she and I will crush Rita and her empire to take Earth for our own.  
  
"That's excellent!" The old witch cackled again. "All you have to do is take down Kimmy and we'll be able to get rid of those other power-pests once and for all!"  
  
"You highness is pleased I hope?" This servant bit is getting so old. Sure her spell gave me power and made me more assertive. Gods know I needed that since I was so much more the strong, silent, shy type. I can see why she was put in a dumpster for so long.  
  
"Yes yes, you've done well my evil ranger. Now go rest in your quarters so you'll be at full strength with that brat." She shooes me away with one hand and goes back to gloating to her other henchmen. Whatever, I just want Kim and the Earth, she can destroy the other four if she wants...actually she'll have ME destroy them. Fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of my little alternate universe here? Interesting? Let me know what you think 'cause I only wrote this out of boredom and don't know if I should continue. :) 


	2. Rough Night

I'm slow, I suck, I know... Don't own them. If I did they would have died of old age by now. Enjoy Falcons! Enjoy Everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I avoided the others for the rest of the day saying I had a headache. I couldn't tell them what a stupid thing I'd gotten myself into, especially if I wanted to take care of it myself and I did. I sat in my room with the lights off listening to the rain. How fitting, I thought morbidly. I felt like I was being put to death tomorrow. No, worse, servitude. I wished I could work out just a little more but even I know that would make me sore in the morning.  
  
And morning did come quickly. Before I knew it I had passed out in the middle of writing a good-bye letter to my soon to be former friends. I had had the weirdest dream though. There were flashes of images like Jason unconscious, the town crumbling, and then Tommy and I laughing and kissing as Angel Grove went up in flames behind us. I woke up startled and in a cold sweat. The clock flashed 10:13 as I dropped, exhausted from my restless sleep, back onto the soft pink blankets I hadn't even un-tucked before passing out.  
  
Twenty minutes later I rolled out of bed and tried to make myself look as dignified as possible while I shook like a leaf in autumn. I'm not sure if I felt quite like myself. I put on some black jean shorts and a black tank top with pink underlining. I did need something I could fight in, despite how short I imagined it could be. Could anyone else tell I had confidence issues? Glancing back at the bed I saw my notebook still laying open.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
By the time you read this I'm sure you'll know what I've done. What you may not know is why. Yes it is a giant risk but if I do win then it could save a lot of damage and maybe even lives. Don't you ever think about how many people get hurt when we battle constantly? I do and this one little fight could stop a lot of suffering. Have faith in me now, like you always have.  
  
What else is there to write? I thought. There's nothing I could say that would make then condone this decision and I guess I don't expect them to. But I wish I had them here anyway.  
  
Love Always, Kimberly  
  
That's all there was left. All I could manage without crying my eyes out at least. I sealed the note with a little pink rose sticker and left for the park. He was there waiting when I got there. He would be, I thought bitterly. Before I went up to him I teleported my communicator back to the command center with the note so they couldn't track me with it. I just didn't think we'd be staying to have such a huge fight here in Angel Grove Park. Deep breathe now Kimmy, you can do this, stand tall.  
  
"On time I see," I said nonchalantly walking up to him but never looking into his eyes. I could definitely lose this small act of confidence if they flashed green again.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss a minute of this. Little Kimmy trying to beat me." He emphasized me like he was so freaking special. Well, ok, maybe he IS kinda special but did he ever hear of modesty?  
  
"Sure trying," I shrugged apathetically. "So are we doing this here or what?"  
  
"No no, I have a much better place. A place where no one can get involved and it will be just the two of us." He lifted my chin gently to look at him. So he could be gentle, I knew it was in there somewhere. Just as soon as I gathered my thoughts again we were gone and I found myself alone in a black room that seemed to have no walls. An eerie mist hovered so thickly over the ground, I couldn't even tell if it was ground. There were stars in the sky... ceiling... whatever, above me, the lit the place well enough but no Tommy in sight.  
  
"Kimberly," speak of the devil, "let's make this a little more interesting. A hunt. A test of both our skills both physically and mentally. I'm just as new to this place as you, remember that, and no powers. Now lets have some fun, kay Beautiful?" It was only his voice but here it had the same creepy effect that the glowing eye thing did.  
  
No choice I guess but I may as well be the hunter instead of the prey, I sighed to myself and started wandering around trying to think of something... anything. This was a fight I was all alone on and definitely had to win...  
  
Next, assuming I get to it, our favorite evil green's pov. 


End file.
